


Petty Revenge

by Red Eyes Black Scythe (VisceraNight)



Series: How (Not) to Train Your Girlfriend [3]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Background Morana/Striga, Crack, F/F, Humor, Sexual References, mentioned kink, passive aggression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Red%20Eyes%20Black%20Scythe
Summary: That moment when your sister comes to your room in the middle of the day and awkwardly asks to borrow some lube. (And you're still mad at your lover for wasting two entire bottles, so this is a perfect opportunity to enact a bit of petty revenge.)
Relationships: Carmilla/Lenore (Castlevania)
Series: How (Not) to Train Your Girlfriend [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810597
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Petty Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even like Lenore, nor do I ship her with Carmilla, but for some reason I keep having more stupid ideas for this series so I guess I'm going to keep writing it??
> 
> Apparently the lube is more important to the storyline than I thought.

~ Petty Revenge ~

Lenore's sleep was interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door. At first she assumed it was Carmilla. By the time she remembered that she was angry at Carmilla for lying about being willing to engage in a certain kink, whoever was at the door decided to knock again, louder this time, and Lenore recognized the heavy blows as (most likely) belonging to Striga.

Lenore popped up from the bed and rushed to answer the door without bothering to put a robe on over her nightgown.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking up at Striga with her best Very Concerned Sister Expression™.

"Sorry for waking you up. And this may be awkward, but..." Striga paused, which was uncharacteristically sheepish of her, before soldiering on with her request: "Could we borrow some lube?"

Ah, so that was the emergency. The other half of the 'we' was undoubtedly Morana, and she would be less than pleased if her wife returned without the sought-after item. Lenore was certain the two of them would be able to figure something else out in the event that she chose not to share. After all, the two of them had a healthy relationship in which communication and each other's pleasure were highly valued. (Not that she was jealous or anything... OK, that was an obvious lie, of course she was jealous.)

It wasn't as though Lenore had much lube to spare anyway, since she hadn't yet had a chance to restock after that unfortunate incident... which reminded her again that she was still angry at Carmilla. (Not that she could say anything to Striga about it even if she were so inclined, since her relationship with Carmilla - if it could be called that - was a secret from their sisters.)

Lenore was careful not to let any hint of her thoughts show on her face as she smiled up at Striga, and replied sweetly, "Of course."

She left the door open as she retreated into her room. There were only a few of the little crystal bottles left in her nightstand drawer, some of them nearly empty. One in particular caught her eye. It was still three-quarters full, and also happened to be Carmilla's favorite.

Striga did not see the spark of evil glee that lit her sister's eyes as Lenore plucked a bottle from the drawer.

"Here you go," Lenore said, handing it over.

Striga carefully accepted the tiny delicate bottle.

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about bringing it back," Lenore said, still smiling. "I'm sure you'll need it more than I will."

~end~


End file.
